


Правильность ошибки

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [88]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Правильность ошибки

Стальным бывает не только клинок, но и небо. Тяжелое, давящее на плечи, пригибающее к земле. В предверии грозы дышать становится совершенно невозможно, а мигрень перекрывает все остальные ощущения.

До дома тринадцать километров пешком. Три километра назад заглохла машина. Серая лента дороги, неправдоподобно ровная, с белой разграничивающей линией вьётся змеей. Искусно стелется между холмов. И, кажется, что она никогда не кончится.

Бело-зеленые дорожные указатели пытаются в этом разуверить, но у них это слабо получается. Такая маленькая цифра вмещает в себя такое большое расстояние, что, кажется, лечь бы на обочине, в зеленную высокую траву, припорошенную пылью, закинуть руки за голову, зажмурить глаза и не думать, не думать, не думать, что...

Вариант ничем не хуже того, чтобы упорно продолжать идти вперёд. Ведь, по сути, кроме него никому это не нужно.

Там за горизонтом, где исчезает дорога, он точно знает, что есть город. Бездушный, равнодушный, когда-то раздираемый надвое, сейчас мирный, усталый, старый, он никого уже не ждёт, как не ждёт путника и человек дома. Да и домом это место вряд ли можно назвать.

Иногда он думает, что надо было выбрать иначе. Иногда он думает, что тогда допустил ошибку. Иногда ему хочется очнуться, с болью во всём теле, сухостью во рту, беспомощным в медицинском блоке и обнаружить, что это всё был всего лишь провал на тренажёре.

Дождь начинается неожиданно. Обрушивается на голову и плечи холодным отрезвляющим потоком. Капли текут по лицу, волосы лезут в глаза и уже через десять минут в ботинках хлюпает, а куртка промокла насквозь. Чертова погода!

Машина тормозит рядом с ним — ничем неотличимая от десятка таких же, проносящихся мимо. Медленно ползёт вниз стекло.

Водитель просто смотрит.

— Я забыл мобильный. Машина сломалась.

Шульдих сам не знает, о чем говорить с тем, кто раскладывает будущее в многомерные шахматы.

Кроуфорд улыбается.

— Бывает.

Рыжий забирается в машину и обнаруживает термос с горячим чаем и плед.

Машина трогается с места.

— Иногда надо меньше думать. Сделанный выбор всегда правилен... даже если ошибочен.


End file.
